thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventures: Season 2
The second season of Sodor Adventures started airing on BBC on March 10th, 2014. It finished on August 9th, 2014. Episodes #Runaway Coaches - Annie and Clarabel turn out to have a high-speed adventure when they break away from Thomas. #Frozen Points - 'Arry and Bert have a fall out after crashing into each other at some frozen points. #The Early Whirlybird - Harold takes over Percy's morning mail duties, but causes confusion and delay. #Coach Brakes - Peter Sam has some trouble with Cora's malfunctioning brakes while taking cameramen. #Max, Monty and the Bull - Max and Monty have some problems with Farmer McColl's bull. #Fergus the Generator - Fergus has to be a generator for the Peel Godred line, but he isn't so keen. #Quack! - Duck gets teased by the big engines after he meets a duck at Tidmouth Bridge. #Sea Stories - Murdoch begins to get annoyed by Salty's stories. #Stanley and the Flood - A flood occurs, and Stanley and Whiff have to save the people of Great Waterton. #Forest Fire - Henry's Forest catches on fire. #Rheneas and the Dinosaur - Mrs. Billington finds a dinosaur skeleton, and Rheneas delivers the dinosaur skeleton with Duncan. #Molly and the Mountain Engines - Molly gets permission to deliver coal for the Culdee Fell Railway and meets Culdee. The Mountain Engines help Molly with her problem with Daisy. #Mountain Danger - Wilfred helps save Patrick after he breaks down. #The Peel Godred Branch Line - The original Peel Godred engines get sold and the Fat Controller needs a plan. #Miniature Engines - Oliver plays a joke on the other engines using the Arlesdale Railway. #Mike and James - Mike and James develop a rivalry. #Gordon and the Sharp Bend - Gordon goes too fast on Knapford Bend. #Hiro and the Express - Hiro comes to pull Gordon's express, but Billy has a hard time trusting him. #Dave's Scary Tale - Dave reveals his backstory to BoCo, Den and Dart. #The Loch Ness Monster - Donald and Douglas wonder if the legend of the Loch Ness Monster is true. #A Happy Day for Alfie - Alfie has a day of bad luck, but maybe a visitor can fix it.. #Paul and Rusty - Rusty shows a new Diesel around the Skarloey Rsilway, but the new Diesel seems more interested in trouble. #The Importance of Being Neville - Paul teases Neville for looking like a Diesel. #Independence - Rosie finally realizes that she doesn't have to copy Thomas to be a Really Useful Engine. #Diesel Day - Thomas and the other engines are surprised to find "Diesel Day" on Sodor. #Bluebells Forever - Stepney returns after a long absence on the Bluebell Railway. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Stepney *Flying Scotsman *Harvey *Arthur *Murdoch *Spencer *Fergus *Molly *Neville *Rosie *Whiff *Billy *Stanley *Hank *Hiro *Charlie *Scruff *Belle *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Porter *Timothy *Marion *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Bear *Bowler *Spamcan *Old Stuck Up *'Arry and Bert *Derek *Diesel 10 *Salty *Dennis *Den *Dart *Flynn *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Stafford *Winston *The Original Electric Engines *Dave *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Ivo Hugh *Bertram *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Millie *Mike *Rex *Bert *Frank *Jock *Culdee *Ernest *Wilfred *Patrick *Eric *Alaric *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Alice and Mirabel *Rocky *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Cora *Catherine *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Bulgy *Cranky *Butch *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Captain *Owen *Merrick *Nicholas *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *The Small Controller *Ms. Jenny *Sir Robert Norramby *Farmer McColl *Lord Callan *Pip and Emma (do not speak) *Fred (does not speak) *Shane Doolney (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Trevor (does not speak) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (does not speak) *Flora (cameo) *Blister 1 and Blister 2 (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *Dowager Hatt (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Paul *Jacob *Mrs. Billington Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Seasons